¿QUIEN ES QUIEN?
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Todos somos como una familia. Este comentario puso a pensar a Howard y decidió darle un puesto a cada uno de sus amigos como parte de la familia que eran. ¿Quién será el padre, la madre, hijos o tíos? Veamos el reparto que hace Howard


**Bueno esto se me ocurrió en un momento de delirio ojale y les guste n.n **

_**¿Quien es quien?**_

- luna le acaba de decir a Adam que todos eran como una familia, y que cuidarían de el – pensaba Howard, sentado como los demás detrás de los asientos de piloto y copiloto del "orión" que en esta ocasión se habia visto obligado a detenerse una vez mas por la arena que habia entrado a la sala de maquinas -¿entonces quien es quien? – se pregunto ahora en voz alta

-de que hablas Howard? – pregunto menoli creyendo que por fin se habia vuelto completamente loco el rubio

-de lo que luna le acaba de decir a Adam – explicaba de una manera que parecía que el creía que todos pensaban igual que el y sabían de que hablaba aunque no era realmente así – "todos somos una gran familia" – imito al pie de la letra la frase que luna dijo e incluso abrazo a menoli de la misma manera que luna lo habia echo con Adam

- tonto suéltame – menoli lo lanzo lejos provocando risas a los demás

-Howard, puedes explicarnos a lo que te refieres con: "¿Quién es quien?" – pregunto sharla deseosa de saber lo que el aun aturdido Howard pensaba

- pues es sencillo, si todos somos una familia que papel cumple cada uno?

el comentario en esta ocasión si quedo claro y todos comenzaron a imaginar que papel le correspondía a cada uno mas no lograban visualizarlo con claridad por lo que conforme se rendían de pensar en ello dirigían la mirada a Howard esperando la distribución de papeles que sabían que el ya tenia mas que pensada

- bien, se los diré, kaoru, bell acérquense, shingo deja a chako limpiando la arena y también ven – pidió extrañamente amablemente por lo que siendo esto algo para nada normal en el rubio decidieron hacer caso y acudir– luna tu estas hay bien, tu también Adam – estos estaban sentados en el suelo, Adam era abrazado por luna por lo que abarcaban poco espacio los dos juntos – kaoru tu siéntate del lado derecho de luna– indico y no mu seguro y algo incomodo por la cercanía del poco espacio del lugar que le obligaba a sentarse realmente cercas de la peli naranja – bell tu del lado izquierdo, menoli a un lado de kaoru sharla junto a bell y tu shingo aquí junto a mi del lado de menoli

Estando todos sentados en un círculo esperaban a que Howard hablara

- y bien? – pregunto shingo quien se sentía ansioso pues tenia que regresar al trabajo y echar a andar la nave

- bien ya va, luna como es quien siempre se preocupa por todos es la mamá – luna se desconcertó un poco ante el comentario

- yo la madre? – pregunto y Howard asintió

- si luna es la madre entonces bell seria el padre? – pregunto sharla asiendo relevancia a la confesión del fornido bell, quien se sonrío y por otra parte kaoru bufaba cosa que no paso desapercibida por Adam quien estaba cerca de el

- pues no –Howard interrumpió las miradas picaras – me e dado cuenta que el mas indicado para esto seria…. – izo suspenso, kaoru se temía lo peor, luna rogaba que no fuera a nombrarse a si mismo, menoli se mostraba indiferente y sharla y shingo emocionados por o que diría, después de todo seria la pareja de su amada amiga, bell por su parte sabia que era lo que diría – kaoru – finalmente lo dijo bell sonrío, menoli, chako quien escuchaba desde la sala de maquinas, sharla, shingo y Adam se sorprendieron bastante, por otra aparte luna se sonrojo notoriamente para todos y kaoru sonrío triunfante – si dejamos a un lado el que kaoru es el que siempre salva a luna, que es el primero en apoyarla o defenderla y que siempre va detras de ella o que se izo mas sociable después de que se perdieron en aquella tormenta y sigo preguntándome lo que hicieron– los cometarios de Howard comenzaban a incomodar a la pareja y hacer entrar en razón a los demás – el es el que siempre trae comida, y es el primero en pelear por lo que es el protector, no es así como se supone son los padres? – pregunto Howard y todos a excepción de la pareja asintieron

-bueno y ¿quienes son los demás? – pregunto luna intentado desviar el tema

- aunque aun somos muy jóvenes me atrevo a decir que Adam cumple el papel de su hijo – tanto kaoru y luna observaron al pequeño Adam quien abrazaba a luna infantil y tiernamente, kaoru sonrío y se adelanto a luna, acariciando la cabeza de Adam - lo ven tengo razón - kaoru lo fulmino con la mirada, le gustaba pensar en tener un hijo con luna y realmente recordando como se comportaba luna con el pequeño era realmente como una madre – bueno… menoli por tu color de cabello y lo fría que eres la hermana de kaoru y tu bell el hermano de luna - no habia objeciones – sharla tu eres la pareja de bell – anuncio sonrojando a ambos – menoli

- olvídalo – detuvo menoli antes de que digiera que ellos serian la otra pareja de "tíos"

-bien entonces como menoli es muy gruñona como para conseguir novio y seré también hijo de luna

-jamás tendría un hijo como tu – kaoru quien abrazaba discretamente a luna por la cintura con una mano y Adam con la otra, corto de un solo movimiento el entusiasmo de Howard

-calma Howard nosotros te adoptamos– respondió sharla

-en tal caso yo adoptare a shingo – respondió menoli al sentirse algo sola al haber rechazado a Howard

- no era lo que tenia pensado pero esta bien aun sieguen siendo buenos papeles – Howard resignado –así que ¿quien es quien? – Pregunto Howard pero todos lo tiraron de loco ante el echo que repitiera la pregunta -vamos ¿quien es quien? – ahora quedo claro que lo que quería era que dijeran sus papeles

- haa y entendí – dijo shingo

- buen lo repetiré una vez mas - suspiro -¿quien es quien?

-madre – dijo luna repagándose a kaoru discretamente

-padre – kaoru le ayudo jalándola con el brazo

-hijo – dijo Adam muy animoso

-tía paterna – dijo menoli seriamente

-tíos maternos – sharla y bell algo sonrojados

- primo paterno – shingo con una gran sonrisa

-mascota no se olviden de mi – grito chako desde el cuarto de maquinas

- primo materno – concluyo Howard – fantástico –dijo muy feliz

-y ahora que? – pregunto menoli

-pues hay que cumplir nuestros papeles, pero ahora – tenia una mirada picara - dejemos a la tierna pareja que tienen rato abrazándose y busquemos algo que hacer – respondió Howard y enseguida se separaron casi medio metro luna y kaoru muy sonrojados de haber sido descubiertos – mamá por que no me das de comer? – muy metido en su papel

-pero Howard acabamos de desayunar – exclamo sharla quien llevaba los vasos a la cocina seguida por este

Por otro parte menoli se llevaba a Adam y a bell mientras que shingo regresaba al cuarto de maquinas junto con chako

- kaoru, yo… - luna quiso hablar mas un beso la detuvo

- shhhhhhh…. Por que no vamos a pasear en lo que shingo arregla a orión "mamá" –kaoru la invito con una seductora voz

- como tú digas "papá" – respondió luna siendo guiada por kaoru quien la tomo por la cintura mientras que el resto observaba o simplemente escuchaba desde sus diferentes escondites algo sonrojados

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n es lo primero que escribo de este par y para serles honesta apenas lo termine de ver ayer xD bien pues chao, chao y asta la próxima**


End file.
